


Save me

by Dai_99



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_99/pseuds/Dai_99
Summary: Aomine era doctor en un hospital de Tokio, pero sentía que su vida era monótona. Un día, un llamada promete el desafío que buscaba, cuidando del primogénito de uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón y EEUU.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Save me

Aomine despertó con la sensación de que sería un día aburrido y normal en el área de urgencia del hospital de Tokio.

Se sentó en su escritorio, frente a su ordenador y suspiró aburrido. Eran estos momentos en donde, egoístamente, pedía entrar en un pabellón y hacer alguna cirugía. Pero solo tenía resfriados, ebrios y algún hueso roto.

Mientras daba un sorbo a su café, el sonido del teléfono irrumpió la silenciosa sala.

ㅡAomine Daiki.ㅡ

ㅡBuenos días, Doctor Aomine. Estaba deseando hablar con usted. ㅡEn verdad la voz al otro lado de la bocina no demostraba aquel deseo, pero el moreno lo ignoró.

ㅡ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?ㅡ

ㅡEn realidad yo podría tener algo para ayudarlo a usted, doctor. ㅡ Dijo la voz, hubo un pequeño sonido de papeles. ㅡ Excelente doctor, titulado en la universidad de Tokio y con un doctorado en Oxford, extraordinario. Oh, y excelente jugador de basketball.

Aomine frunció el ceño molesto. ¡¿Cómo es que este hombre sabía sobre eso?!

Justo cuando quiso responder con alguna que otra grosería, el hombre habló otra vez.

ㅡSé que está sorprendido de cómo es que sé esto. sin embargo eso no es relevante por ahora. Tengo una oferta para usted.

Aomine permaneció en silencio por un momento, tratando de pensar en algunos de sus amigos que quisiera jugarle una broma, de seguro Kise el idiota, pero incluso para él, esto sería demasiado.

ㅡ¿Y cuál es la oferta?ㅡ dijo el moreno, su tono de voz denotando irritación.

ㅡEn las afueras de Kyoto hay una pequeña mansión. Es vieja, pero muy cómoda, se lo aseguro. En esa mansión se encuentra un omega en problemas, que necesita de un médico.

El moreno se estremeció ante la mención de un Omega. Actualmente estos eran muy raros de encontrar y altamente codiciados. Como parte del ejército sólo tenía contacto con alfas y betas, por lo que su alfa interno se regocijó ante la oportunidad de conocer a uno.

ㅡUsted es el médico que he escogido.ㅡ El hombre hizo una pausa. ㅡ Y usted ha probado que puede trabajar incluso bajo presión extrema, por que el Omega del que le hablo no está en su mejor condición y, por supuesto, será recompensado por su trabajo.

Le tomó un par de minutos al peliazul pensar su respuesta. Por supuesto que estaba tentado. Habría un omega ¡Un omega! Y por supuesto, habría dinero. Dinero con el que podría pagar un departamento mejor y ayudar a su madre también.

Además. Tenía algo de aventurero necesitaba de esta nueva misión. Finalmente se decidió a ir. El hombre parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo cuando Daiki le dio su respuesta.

ㅡUna pregunta, ¿Cómo supo... de mi?

ㅡUsted y mi "cliente" tienen un amigo en común. Kuroko Tetsuya ¿le suena?ㅡ Oh, claro que reconocía ese nombre. Su amigo de la infancia ya metiéndolo en problemas.

ㅡClaro, doctor, le advierto que este Omega, en particular, es importante para mí. Si cualquier daño le es hecho, personalmente me aseguraré de que usted pueda olvidarse de su carrera o incluso su vida plena. Después de todo, estamos hablando de mi hijo.

Con esas palabras, el hombre al otro lado colgó el teléfono.

Aomine se quedó enojado, confuso y muy curioso acerca de este herido omega del que se haría cargo. Un omega hombre... Ese no era un hecho muy frecuente.

Dos días después de la llamada telefónica Aomine se encontraba fuera de una mansión en Kyoto, de estilo antiguo, sofistiado y muy bien cuidado. Se notaba que eran de una familia de buena situación económica. Aunque se esperaba algo más moderno.

Bajó todas sus cosas del taxi y descubrió que el taxi ya había sido pagado, mejor para él. Mientras avanzaba se había puesto ansioso, su alfa queriendo alcanzar el aroma del omega.

Una voz vino desde el interior. Era alta y casi definitivamente femenina. Su ceño se profundizó, ¿no se suponía que el omega iba a ser hombre?

La puerta fue abierta por una mujer beta, joven y se notaba de carácter. Cuando vio a Aomine, en su rostro se notó el alivio.

ㅡ¡Debes de ser el médico que ellos enviaron! Entra, entra. Hace mucho frío afuera.

Aomine entró, dejando su maleta en el suelo mirando a su alrededor. Estaba cálido, muy diferente al clima de fuera. Se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo, dejando ambas prendas en el perchero.

ㅡMomoi Satsuki. ㅡSe presentó la pelirosa enseñando una mano pequeña y blanca que el moreno no tardó en tomar.

ㅡAomine Daiki.

ㅡTe esperabamos, ven al comedor, de seguro tienes hambre. ㅡLa chica lo guió por un pasillo hasta la cocina, donde un peliceleste beta estaba sentado frente a la mesa bebiendo de su taza.

ㅡAsí que por tu culpa estoy aquí.

Kuroko solo sonrió imperceptiblemente y dejó su taza para mirar al moreno. ㅡMe lo agradecerás luego, Aomine-kun.

ㅡY... ¿Mi paciente?

ㅡArriba, no sale de su habitación. La comida debemos dejarla fuera de la puerta. Hemos querido sacarlo a la fuerza, pero es imposible, se pone agresivo. ㅡComentó de inmediato Momoi.

ㅡLa cosa no se ve favorable.

ㅡEs igual de terco e idiota que tú. Sabrás manejarlo. ㅡKuroko se encogió de hombros y continuó con lo suyo.

ㅡ¿Estás seguro que eres mi amigo? ㅡCuestionó sarcástico y luego le pidió a Momoi que lo guíe hasta la habitación del omega.

ㅡPor aquí, Dai-chan. ㅡEl moreno, contrariado por el sobrenombre, la siguió en silencio, tratando de ver el lugar.

ㅡSe llama Kagami-kun... ㅡComenzó la chica, mientras subía los escalones para el segundo piso. ㅡ ... Tiene 25 años, ya sabes que es omega, no ha querido decirnos qué ocurrió para que se encuentre en ese estado, es terco y muy malhumorado, aunque Tetsu-kun me ha dicho que antes no era así. Espero que puedas ayudarlo.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta de madera, con algunos diseños. El aroma de omega se escabulle por la puerta haciendo estremecer el cuerpo del moreno, su alfa interno pidiendo salir al sentir la angustia del chico por medio de su aroma.

Momoi alzó sus pulgares a modo de apoyo, y luego se retiró descendiendo por las escaleras.

El moreno respiró profundamente, tragó saliva y dió dos golpes a la puerta.

No hubo respuesta, por lo que llamó otra vez.

Otra vez sin respuesta.

El doctor tocó un poco más fuerte esta vez y creyó escuchar un quejido proveniente de adentro de la habitación.

ㅡSé que estás ahí, soy doctor y no te haré daño. Mi nombre es Aomine Daiki, ábreme y podré ayudarte.

La respuesta que recibió fue el sonido de pisadas realmente suaves, por un momento creyó que lo estaba imaginando. El olor a miedo se volvió más fuerte y escapaba de la habitación hasta nariz del alfa. Aomine de inmediato e inconsciente sintiendo la angustia de querer cuidar del omega.

ㅡ¿Tienes hambre?ㅡ Insistió. ㅡPuedo traerte comida.

Estaba por hablar de nuevo, cuando Kuroko apareció con una bandeja de comida.

ㅡSon sus favoritos. ㅡAomine vio con sorpresa que en la bandeja hubiera una cantidad de dos hamburguesas de queso.

ㅡ¿Cómo lo conoces? ㅡPreguntó con curiosidad.

ㅡSomos amigos, luego de que te fuiste a inglaterra a hacer tu doctorado, estaba jugando en una cancha en pleno parque y me recordó de algún modo a ti, me acerqué, le hablé y luego supe que era hijo de Señor del imperio Kagami.

Aomine le miró sorprendido. Casi sin parpadear para luego lanzar una carcajada.

ㅡYa entiendo lo de la amenaza. Bueno, espero ser útil.

ㅡLo harás, de lo contrario, no te hubiera recomendado. ㅡKuroko le mostró una pequeña sonrisa y desapareció escaleras abajo.

Aomine dejó la bandeja frente a la puerta, esperando a que el omega fuera tentado por olor de la comida. Se apoyó en la pared frente a la puerta y trató de disminuir su aroma, hizo una nota mental de luego tomar supresores, de seguro eso haría más fácil su trabajo. Quizás el omega estaba asustado porque olía a alfa.

Después de lo que parecieron siglos, hubo un sonido de pies descalzos sobre el suelo. El pomo de la puerta giró muy lentamente. Aomine alzó la vista curioso.

La puerta solo se abrió un poco. Pudo ver una parte de un rostro pálido, unos cabellos rojizos que estaba desordenado y dos dedos largos.. A pesar de que el omega lo había visto, abrió un poco más la puerta para tomar la comida. Aomine frunció el ceño. El omega tenía muñecas pequeñas, y se notaba la falta de alimento por lo holgado de la ropa. Dos ojos rubí miraron al moreno, primero con miedo, luego curioso, y luego con intento fallido de seguridad.

El omega torpemente tomó la bandeja a través de la puerta entreabierta. Daiki dejó la pared y se acercó a la puerta. El omega inmediatamente se tensó. El moreno levantó sus manos en señal de que no le haría daño.

ㅡNo quiero hacerte daño.ㅡ Dijo Aomine esperando a que su voz fuera tranquilizadora. Acercándose lento, su aroma tratando de ser suave y tranquilizador.

Tal vez el omega se había dado cuenta, o había algo en el comportamiento de Aomine que lo hacía sentir menos asustado y por ello no cerró la puerta.

El omega comenzó a moverse lento y manteniéndose alejado de la puerta, mientras tomaba la bandeja entre sus manos, temblando un poco.

Aomine fue aún más lentamente entrando a la habitación. El aroma del omega causando estragos en su lado alfa que solo quería entrar y crear un lugar seguro para el omega herido.

La habitación que le pertenecía al omega estaba completamente a oscuras. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas. El cuarto igual era frío, a pesar de que dentro había una pequeña chimenea. Era pleno invierno, y el cambio de temperatura le provocó un escalofrío que logró llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

Cuando el omega eventualmente confió lo suficiente en él como para permitirle moverse a su alrededor, se acercó a encender la chimenea. A un costado había algo de leña cortada así que no le llevó mucho tiempo en avivar una llama.

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, fue capaz de examinar a su paciente a distancia.

El omega era alto, muy alto, casi de su estatura. Cosa sorprende, pues generalmente en machos un omega debería medir 1.70 como máximo. Llevaba una playera negra por lo que no podía ver si tenía algún tipo de herida. Estaba demasiado delgado y sucio. Ahora que el moreno estaba un poco más cerca de él, podía oler el olor agrio del sudor y días sin una ducha. Este hombre necesitaba un baño, uno muy largo y probablemente con jabón antibacterial.

ㅡ¿Cómo te llamas?ㅡ El joven lo miró, rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Ninguna respuesta vino de sus labios.

ㅡMi nombre es Aomine Daiki y soy doctor.ㅡ Dijo el moreno tratando de mirar al otro hombre a los ojos.

El omega trató de mirar a todos lados menos al doctor. Aún sin respuesta.

ㅡEstá bien, no tienes que hablar si no quieres.ㅡ En realidad no esperaba que el omega hablara.

El chico comenzó a comer, envuelto en el silencio. Pequeños trozos de hamburguesa entraban en su boca, mirando al suelo todo el tiempo.

ㅡQuiero ayudarte. Me trajeron aquí para atender tus heridas. Para ayudarte a sanar. Puedes confiar en mi.

Los ojos rubí lo miraron fijamente. Parecía que el hombre estaba tratando de escuchar y de entender sus palabras. Eso al menos le daba a Aomine una esperanza.

ㅡVoy a ir a mi cuarto ahora, entonces tu y yo podremos dormir. Pero mañana regresaré y comenzaremos ¿Sí?

Con esas palabras, el doctor se levantó cuidadosamente sin esperar respuesta. El omega detuvo su alimentación, llevaba ya medio pan, esperaba que comiera el resto más tarde.

Dos ojos rubí lo siguieron todo su camino hasta la puerta.

**********

Cuando el doctor llegó hasta su propio dormitorio y cerró la puerta, suspiró ruidosamente.

Se desvistió y cambió colocándose un pijamas. Con un cansado suspiro se acostó en la cama que era sorprendentemente suave y cómoda. El viaje lo tenía agotado.

El moreno de pronto entendió por qué lo habían llamado ㅡademás, claro de la recomendación de su amigoㅡ. Alfas y omegas tenían cierta reacción entre sí. Estaban apostando todo a que el omega, un alfa, para salir de aquel trauma, de que esperaba pronto pudiera hablar para poder trabajar mejor. De verdad esperaba ser de ayuda y que su lado alfa no dominara todas sus acciones.

Pensándolo bien, Aomine estaba agradecido de que lo llamaran. El llamado de un omega era demasiado fuerte como para rechazarlo.

Le llevó un tiempo a Aomine poder conciliar el sueño. Constantemente su mente se encontraba vagando de vuelta al omega. Al final, el peliazul cayó dormido un par de horas antes del amanecer.

Los siguientes días alfa y omega establecieron una rutina. Aomine se levantaba, tomaba una ducha y llevaba una bandeja con el desayuno al cuarto del omega. Comían juntos. Después de eso, el moreno se sentaba frente al omega por horas. Esto era necesario para que el omega pueda sentirse cómodo. Aunque aún se tensaba y le miraba fijamente ante cada nueva acción.

Eventualmente Momoi o Kuroko llevarían con comida para ambos. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía entrar a la habitación.

En la mañana del cuarto día, el doctor alcanzó un gran avance.

El omega había dejado que lo tocara.

Acababan de terminar el almuerzo. Normalmente el omega se retiraba a uno de los rincones y veía al moreno desde la distancia. Esta vez, se quedó en su asiento. Era como si de repente hubiese tomado la decisión de que podía confiar en el doctor, para satisfacción de su alfa.

El omega se quedó muy quieto. Estudió a Aomine con sus ojos como el mismo fuego, aunque ahora faltos de brillo.

El doctor, queriendo poner a prueba sus límites se acercó al omega, quien no se movió ni una pulgada. Se quedó en donde estaba y ni siquiera se tensó.

ㅡOk, eso está bien. ㅡPensó el moreno.

Lentamente levantó su brazo. Hizo una seña para mostrarle al omega lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por lo que tenía la oportunidad de irse si así lo quería.

Entonces, todo de repente, se encontró tocando la fría piel del brazo descubierto. Aunque el omega estaba preparado, le dio Aomine una mirada de sorpresa. No de miedo. Solo de shock.

ㅡ¿Me permitirías examinar tus heridas?ㅡ preguntó el doctor y se quedó mirando al omega por algún tipo de respuesta.

Entonces, muy lentamente, el omega asintió. Aomine solo pudo sonreír.

ㅡPrometo que seré cuidadosoㅡ El omega asintió de nuevo.

Aomine dejó al omega y cuidadosamente abrió las cortinas. Le explicó que para examinar, necesitaba la luz. El omega no se veía feliz con eso, pero dejó que el alfa abriera las cortinas de dos ventanas.

El doctor llamó al omega para que fuera hacia él. El más joven lento se movió hacia la luz. Claramente había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había visto la luz solar. Puso una de sus manos en frente de sus ojos para protegerlos.

Aomine se acercó de nuevo siendo lo más cuidadoso posible. Tocó los hombros del hombre para hacerle saber que empezaría la examinación. Su alfa comenzó a soltar un aroma suave y tranquilizador, con el fin de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Le tomó un tiempo al moreno examinar al hombre correctamente.

Estaba feliz de ver que no había daños graves. La mayoría de las heridas ya habían comenzado a sanar. Algunos de los moretones estaban lentamente tornándose verdes y amarillos.

Con un gesto enojado, el doctor se dio cuenta de que el joven tenía moretones alrededor del cuello, como si alguien hubiera tratado de estrangularlo. También tenía una mejor vista de las cicatrices de inyecciones. Parecían viejas, más viejas que cualquiera de los demás moretones. Los signos reveladores de uso de drogas. No estaba seguro si el consumo fue obligado o voluntario.

ㅡBueno, considerando las circunstancias, te vez bastante saludable. Nada que no se pueda curar por sí solo.ㅡ Comentó Aomine sonriéndole al omega. ㅡAhora, cambiando de tema. Necesitas un baño.

Una expresión de pánico apareció en el rostro del hombre.

ㅡ¿Puedes olerte? Creo que estarías mucho más contento cuando estés limpio.

El omega no respondió. Tenía una mirada avergonzada. Cuando creyó que el moreno no estaba viendo, se olió así mismo. Su nariz se arrugó.

ㅡ¿Quieres que te llene la bañera?ㅡ preguntó Aomine. El omega asintió con una postura de derrota.

Juntos caminaron hasta el baño. Ahí el doctor llenó la bañera con agua y una buena cantidad de jabón. Se aseguró de que hubiera toallas disponibles y le señaló al omega el cepillo y la pasta de dientes.

ㅡTodo tuyo.ㅡ Dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Quería darle al menos un poco de privacidad,

El omega se quitó la poca ropa y se metió en la bañera. Un sonido de emoción salió de su garganta cuando se hundió en el agua caliente y las burbujas.

ㅡSolo relájate. Estaré en el otro cuarto.

Lo primero que hizo, fue ir hasta el armario, lleno de lo que parecía ser ropa muy cara. Toda parecía ser más o menos del tamaño del omega. Aomine tomó ropa interior limpia y un par de suaves pijamas.

ㅡMalditos ricachones, yo con mi mejor salario puedo usar uno de esos trajes.ㅡPensaba Aomine con burla.

Tocó la puerta del baño y escuchó un montón de agua salpicar en pánico. Cuando entró al baño desvió la mirada al suelo y señaló la ropa.

ㅡSolo vine a traerte esto.ㅡ El doctor tuvo la vista de un omega muy nervioso cuando cerró la puerta del baño otra vez.

Una hora más tarde, un omega limpio salió del baño.

Sin las capas de suciedad y el sudor, el chico estaba irreconocible.

Por un breve momento, el omega estuvo parado a su altura completa, antes de volver de nuevo a su postura sumisa. Aomine se dio cuenta de que el omega era al menos unos centímetros más bajo que él. A pesar de que no era una altura singular, su alfa se vio complacido por el detalle.

ㅡ¡Esto es lo que un baño puede hacer!ㅡ Exclamó Aomine con un tono de voz amistoso.

El omega hizo una expresión facial que casi podía interpretarse como una sonrisa.

Hasta que Momoi llamó a la puerta para traer su cena.

Aomine esperaba a que el omega corriera a uno de sus rincones, pero eso no ocurrió.Parecía tener un poco de miedo, pero no se movió de su lugar. El doctor pensó que el omega estaba tratando de probar sus propios límites.

Aomine tomó la bandeja con la comida y le dio las gracias. La pelirosa le dio al omega una mirada curiosa y bajó las escaleras de nuevo, desde la habitación se escuchó un grito de júbilo que hizo reír a el moreno.

El médico se sentó en una de las sillas y le señaló al omega que sentara frente a él. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. El omega se demoró un poco. Sus ojos miraron a Aomine, luego la silla y entonces de nuevo al doctor. Finalmente tomó una decisión, respiró profundo y cuidadosamente se sentó en la silla. No parecía totalmente relajado pero tampoco parecía como si fuera a salir corriendo.

Le entregó al omega un plato lleno con comida.

Hoy había sido un día de progreso y estaba orgulloso de su paciente.

**********

La primera semana había terminado antes de que Aomine se diera cuenta. Sin embargo, sentía como si hubiera estado en la mansión durante años. Su rutina con el omega continuaba. Cada día se levantaba temprano, conversaba durante la mañana en la cocina con Kuroko y Momoi al tiempo que la última preparaba el desayuno para el pelirrojo, le llevaba la bandeja hasta la habitación del omega, desayunaba con él y después se sentaba en el sofá por horas.

Cada par de días, el omega le dejaba examinar las heridas restantes. Aomine había convencido al omega de hacerle un análisis de sangre. A pesar de que no estaba muy seguro de lo que le había ocurrido, el moreno quería estar seguro de que no había pasado por alto alguna enfermedad.

El omega estaba casi a gusto con él. Había un completo cambio en su comportamiento. Ahora, cuando Aomine llegaba, parecía feliz. Aunque aún no decía palabra alguna.

Fue una tarde lluviosa en particular, cuando el omega decidió que era el momento de hablar.

ㅡKagami Taiga.ㅡ Dijo con voz ronca. Fue solo un susurro, uno de que un casi a punto de dormir Aomine, logró captar.

ㅡDisculpa, ¿Qué?

ㅡ Kagami Taiga.ㅡ Dijo de nuevo, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

ㅡEs un gusto, Kagami.ㅡ Trato de sonar amistoso el moreno, despertando por completo. Por cosa de costumbre alzó su mano en dirección del de piel bronceada.

El omega lo estudió abiertamente y cuando el moreno estuvo a punto de apartar su mano, el otro la estrechó con vacilación para luego dar un suave apretón.

Luego de eso, hubo silencio durante un largo rato. Aomine tenía cientos de preguntas que quería hacerle al omega, pero de repente, no supo por dónde empezar.

Hubo alguien llamando a la puerta.ㅡ¡Hora del almuerzo!ㅡdijo la voz de Momoi. Y antes de que el moreno pudiera levantarse, el omega lo hizo.

Poco a poco pero decididamente caminó hacia la puerta. Aomine alzó las cejas y solo observó.

Cuando el omega llegó a la puerta se detuvo, pero solo por un par de segundos. Entonces agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta pulgada a pulgada, hasta que se abrió por completo.

Decir que Momoi estaba sorprendida era poco. Sonrió con una de sus sonrisas más brillantes y le entregó la bandeja con comida.

ㅡAquí está su comida, cualquier cosa pueden decirme.ㅡ Momoi estudió al pelirrojo con la mirada, aguantando las ganas de correr escaleras abajo y decirle del gran avance a Kuroko.

El omega asintió y se alejó de la puerta. La cerró con su pie. Con la bandeja en sus manos, caminó hasta la mesa en donde el doctor lo esperaba, observando al hombre en silencio, su alfa interno ronroneando de orgullo.

Finalmente la bandeja llegó hasta él y sonrió.

ㅡGracias.ㅡDijo cuándo el omega le entregó su plato.

Aunque el omega permaneció en silencio de nuevo, parecía irradiar un distinto tipo de energía. Continuaba siendo sumiso, un poco cuidadoso, pero había un gran cambio.  
ㅡ¿Cómo te sientes?ㅡDaiki miró al omega que estaba comiendo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a Aomine cuando planteó la pregunta, pero la respuesta parecía tomarse su tiempo.

ㅡMejor.ㅡ Respondió el omega. El tono áspero en su voz hacía pensar al moreno que podría haber pasado bastante tiempo desde que el otro había utilizado su voz. Aunque le pareció ver brevemente a Aomine, que el chico había puesto los ojos en blanco.

Estaba seguro de que el omega estaba comenzando a encontrar su personalidad de vuelta.

ㅡ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?ㅡ preguntó el doctor, no queriendo forzar al chico.

El silencio duró más tiempo esta vez. El moreno podía escuchar la lluvia y el viento golpeando contra la ventana del cuarto, sin embargo esperó pacientemente mientras su plato iba quedando poco a poco sin comida.

Finalmente, el omega negó con la cabeza y no volvió a hablar el resto del día.

Cuando Aomine salió del cuarto tras haber dejado dormido al omega, se dirigió a la cocina buscando un café. Le dolía horrores la cabeza y quizás también quería charlar con Kuroko.

Cuando llegó allí, vio al peliceleste en la sala, así que detuvo su andar y se dirigió hasta allí, sentándose frente a él.

ㅡTe felicito.ㅡ Fueron las palabras que le dieron la bienvenida al moreno.

ㅡ¿Por?

ㅡKagami-kun ha hecho un gran avance gracias a ti, me alegra mucho. Sabía que eras el indicado. ㅡKuroko lo observó, de verdad el alivio adornaba sus facciones.

ㅡEs mi trabajo. Además, él está poniendo de su parte.

ㅡEstoy seguro de que él también quiere salir de esto, solo necesita volver a confiar en sí mismo. Nadie sabe por lo que ha pasado.

ㅡ¿Qué ocurrió?

ㅡNo sé con exactitud. Solo sé que fue secuestrado, creo que el resto debes descubrirlo por tu cuenta.

ㅡLo haré. ㅡRespondió con firmeza el moreno. Luego de eso, ambos se quedaron enfrascados en una suave conversación a la que luego se unió Momoi. Los tres compartiendo un café y galletas, poniéndose al día o conversando cosas triviales.

Aomine se durmió con la sensación de que fue un gran día.

**********

Los días siguientes, Aomine se empeñó en ser de confianza para el chico. Al principio solo eran monosílabos los que salían de los labios del omega, más luego pudieron tener pequeñas conversaciones. En estas, Aomine pudo llegar a crearse un perfil del pelirrojo.

Kagami Taiga, era el primogénito y el próximo heredero de las empresas Kagami. Vivió mucho tiempo en Estados Unidos y hace poco llegó aquí a Japón. No ha hablado de una figura materna, ㅡluego se enteró por Kuroko que su madre había muerto hace ya algunos añosㅡ. Que estaba estudiando administración de empresas, y que desde niño amaba jugar basketball.

Entusiasmado, Aomine le dijo a Kagami que también solía jugar, y que se consideraba muy bueno en ello. El moreno le invitó a jugar, pero el de piel bronceada se negó en un inicio, quizás por el temor de dejar la habitación.

Aomine, al día siguiente estuvo parte de la mañana trabajando en el jardín, para desconcierto del omega que esperaba ansioso la compañía del peliazul. Triste, Taiga se dejó caer en el colchón dispuesto a dormir o hacer cualquier otra cosa en vez de pensar en el agradable doctor alfa.

Cuando Aomine entró, Kagami se arropó con las mantas y decidió ignorar al más alto. Pero no tuvo fuerza de voluntad para hacerlo cuando el hombre, entusiasmado le dijo que había colocado un aro y podrían jugar un poco aprovechando que las lluvias habían cesado.

Kagami levantó de la cama, colocándose las zapatillas que el moreno había traído para él. El de piel bronceada se colocó un abrigo, caminando lentamente detrás del doctor.

El pelirrojo se detuvo frente a la puerta, su cuerpo tenso mirando dicho objeto de madera que lo separaba del mundo exterior. Pero a Aomine no pareció importarle y bajó las escaleras, esperándolo abajo junto a las otras dos personas que vivían en la casa.

Tras unos minutos en los que Aomine creyó que el chico no bajaría, Kagami apareció bajando lentamente y sujetándose de la barandilla, paso a paso. Mirando a su alrededor conociendo todo y buscando algún tipo de peligro.

ㅡBuenas tardes, Kagami-kun.ㅡ Se aventuró en saludar Kuroko.

ㅡKuroko. ㅡFue la respuesta que recibió una vez el pelirrojo llegó al primer piso. Para el peliceleste, fue un gran avance y sonrió complacido.

ㅡHola, Kagaminㅡ Momoi exclamó ahora, sin esconder su entusiasmo. Recibiendo un asentimiento.

Cuando finalmente el pelirrojo puso un pie fuera, observó el arco que estaba ahora contra una de las paredes de la casa. Fue algo rústico, y estaba marcada una línea de tiro con pintura blanca. Habían muy pocos detalles, pero para Kagami fue como un regalo.

Comenzaron lanzando a canasta. Kagami sorprendido de lo bien que lo hacía el doctor, casi como un profesional y con sus tiros de formas imposibles. Por su parte, Aomine estaba disfrutando de ver tan desenvuelto al chico, como si esto le hubiera quitado un peso de los hombros.

**********

Los días siguientes fueron igual, ambos salían a jugar un rato todas las tardes, charlaban largamente antes de dormir, y ahora Kagami comía en el comedor con el resto. Poco a poco se iba abriendo, relajándose a su alrededor.

Ya era un mes, cuando el moreno creyó que Kagami estaba listo para ser "dado de alta", que el de piel bronceada le contó lo sucedido.

ㅡTe contaréㅡ Murmuró el pelirrojo.

Aomine entendió de inmediato, y guardó silencio para dejarlo continuar.

ㅡEstaba en Estado Unidos cuando ocurrió. Estaba en nuestro aeropuerto privado esperando viajar a Japón, cuando de pronto me secuestraron. Al principio creí que solo pedirían dinero por mi rescate. No le conté a nadie y quedó como un secuestro normal; pero me obligaron, en mi posición de omega, complacer a algunos alfas. El dinero iría a mi captor. Fue horrible, asqueroso y humillante. Lograron atrapar al tipo que me secuestró, está en la cárcel ahora, pero eso no borra lo que pasó.

Kagami se detuvo, soltando un sonoro suspiro con los ojos cerrados, como si decir todo esto le librara de todo. Aomine le entendió, más su alfa gruño enojado por el hecho de saber que habían osado tocar al omega.

Tratando de no asustar a Kagami, Aomine se relajó para que su aroma no afecte la charla. Al ver al pelirrojo tan acongojado, el moreno se acercó con lentitud, colocando tentativamente la mano en su antebrazo. Cuando no vio rechazo, procuró abrazarlo con suavidad, rodeando el cuerpo fuerte del omega, su alfa ronroneando por el contacto y con el fin de tranquilizarlo.

Kagami recargó la cabeza en el hombro del doctor, sutilmente tratando de esconder el rostro en su cuello para aspirar el aroma del moreno. Ese aroma de alfa fuerte, sano y protector. Oh, tan delicioso y llamativo para la nariz del de piel bronceada. No se sentía inseguro o atacado por este alfa, todo lo contrario a sus captores.

Esa noche, Kagami le pidió compartir habitación y cama. No queriendo estar solo con sus recuerdos y pesadillas.

Aomine aceptó sin hacer preguntas. Solo dejando que su aroma se desplegara en la habitación y se mezclara gratamente y con el del pelirrojo.

Cuando Kagami despertó al día siguiente, se encontró sonriendo y contento de que sus sueños no se hubieran teñido de oscuridad. Por primera vez, Kagami otra vez se sintió seguro y feliz.

*********

ㅡ¡Hijo!ㅡ Exclamó un pelirrojo canoso cuando vio a su pequeño bajar las escaleras. Ambos Kagami se abrazaron fuertemente.

ㅡHola, papá.

ㅡ¿Cómo estás? ¿Listo para volver a casa? ㅡEl pelirrojo mayor estaba contento de ver a su hijo otra vez sonriendo.

ㅡ¿Podemos hablar? ㅡTaiga miró a su padre, quien frunció el ceño confundido pero aceptó caminando hasta una habitación, donde ambos se encerraron bajo la atenta mirada de Aomine.

ㅡ¿Estás bien?ㅡKuroko preguntó, espantando al moreno, pues estaba seguro que el peliceleste no estaba allí.

ㅡSupongo que mi trabajo está hecho.ㅡ Aomine se sintió decepcionado, su lado alfa gimiendo por no alejarse del omega.

ㅡEres el mejor.

ㅡYa lo sé. ㅡDijo el moreno a modo de broma, miró al peliceleste y en breve ambos rieron por su comentario.

ㅡAntes de que te vayas, Kagami me pidió que lo esperes en la habitación, quiere hablarte.

ㅡEstá bien.ㅡ Con un profundo suspiró Aomine subió los escalones, sintiendo sus piernas pesar a cada paso. No estaba pensando en una despedida, eso le haría daño a su alfa que ya había elegido a ese chico como su omega.

Aomine esperó no sé por cuánto tiempo, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió revelando al pelirrojo.

ㅡHey.

ㅡMe dijeron que esperara.

ㅡSi, quiero hablar contigo, es importante.

Aomine frunció el ceño, se sentó en la orilla de la cama siendo imitado por el pelirrojo, quien pronto comenzó a hablar.

ㅡMi celo se acerca, será en una semana.ㅡ Aomine se removió en su lugar, su alfa de pronto ansioso.ㅡ Y quiero... Yo querría... Bueno... ㅡKagami miró hacía otro punto de la habitación, nervioso.ㅡQueríaquepasaramosjuntosmicelo.

ㅡ...¿Qué?ㅡAomine parpadeó, sin comprender del todo su comentario.

ㅡQue quiero que... pasemos juntos mi celo.ㅡ El rostro de Kagami se volvió rojo igual que su cabello, su aroma de pronto en la habitación más fuerte que nunca, como tratando de envolver a Aomine en él.

ㅡ¿Juntos? ¿Quieres mi ayuda... Médica?

Kagami suspiró ya molesto de tener que explicarle esto tan vergonzoso para él. ㅡQuiero que lo pasemos juntos, como un alfa y omega, como Taiga y Daiki. Los dos. Por que mi Omega te eligió, yo te elegí como el alfa con quien quiero unirme. Sé que tampoco te soy indiferente, te gusto y me has elegido. Admiro que al ser un alfa tengas tanto autocontrol para conmigo. Sé que no soy fácil pero has sabido tratar conmigo. Me reparaste, y me gusta jugar contigo. Sinceramente creo que eres el mejor para mi. Y te quiero.

Aomine lo miró sorprendido, sintiendo su alfa gritar contento, regocijándose al ser elegido por un omega tan bello, tan perfecto. De pronto el moreno se dió cuenta de que su aroma ahora también bailaba en la habitación, uniéndose con el del omega coquetamente.

ㅡSí... ㅡDijo el moreno casi sin voz. ㅡDesde el primer día, siempre ha sido sí.

Y Kagami sonrió. Sonrió preciosamente, mirando al moreno sabiendo que desde que este ingresó a la habitación y quitó de su vida la oscuridad de lo ocurrido, era el correcto para pasar el resto de su vida.

ㅡGracias.

ㅡ¿Por qué?

ㅡSimplemente, por ser mi doctor.

Aomine recordó las palabras de Kuroko al llegar, y supo que de verdad le debía agradecer por recomendarlo y darle algo de color a su monótona vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustadoo!! Me divertí mucho escribiendo y que ustedes hayan disfrutado la lectura.  
> Este escrito lo publiqué en mi cuenta de Wattpad hace un tiempo, y hasta hoy me propuse a también subirlo aquí c:


End file.
